Sinister
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: "What happened in the past stays in the past" Mike said to 13 year old Ryan as he arrived at TDG. But what past? This story is about how Ryan ended up in care, some of his time before TDG and some will be my interpretation of what will happen to him in the next series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I've always been intruiged by Ryan and about his past. This story is based on what I think has happened to him to make him so sinister. This first chapter is about how he was put into care and is based on what I have seen him say in some episodes and how I'd interpret it.**

* * *

It was 1am. A 10 year old Ryan was curled up in bed, or in reality, the floor. He had been sleeping on the cold, hard floor since his mother died and his dad's new girlfriend, Sasha and her daughter, Khloe moved in. His dad began drinking heavily when he lost his wife. He blamed Ryan, and abused him when he was drunk. Sasha did nothing to help as she neglected him. The only person who helped him was Khloe, who sometimes snuck him into her room (which used to be Ryan 's room) and let him sleep in her double bed. Just then, Ryan heard his dad come home. He was very drunk. More drunk than usual.

"Ryan!" He shouted. Ryan was shaking in fear; he could either go and see what he wants and get beaten up, or stay upstairs and get beaten up. He chose the second option. Ryan could hear his dad stomp up the stairs. "WHEN I SAY YOUR NAME I EXPECT YOU TO COME DOWN INSTANTLY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU USELESS IDIOT!" Tears welled up in Ryan's eyes. He couldn't cry. His dad hated tears. He would get more abuse if he cried. He then received a massive beating from his dad. A much bigger one than he had ever gotten before. Ryan screamed for help, but nothing. They lived in a detached home in the country, away from neighbours, so nobody would be able to hear his cries.

"Stop! Please!" Ryan cried in pain. He was sure that it was over, but he dad then pushed him down a flight of stairs. That was when the pain became unbearable. His right foot was hanging off his leg, his head was bleeding and there was this agonising pain in his head. He had countless cuts amd bruises. He tried to move but the pain was too much.

"What's going on? Paul, why is Ryan lying on the floor?" asked Sasha.

"Ryan fell down the stairs. He's ok though." Paul lied, making Ryan even angrier than he was. Just then, Khloe walked in with her boyfriend. She was 18 with long black hair and dark eyes. She was about 5ft 6 with a slim, hourglass figure and long, lean legs. She crouched down on to the floor next to Ryan.

"Come here." She picked his limp body up, making sure not to hurt him anymore. She lay him down on to the sofa in the living room. "Harry could you pass me a tissue please" she held the tissue to Ryan's head.

"I think I'll have to take you to hospital." Khloe picked the boy up and grabbed her car keys.

"Mum! I'm taking Ryan to hospital. I'll be back soon." Khloe told her mum.

"Ok. Be back soon." Khloe rolled her eyes at her mum, who couldn't care less that Ryan was going to hospital. She got him in to the front seat of her car and belted him in. He was moaning in pain, slipping in and out of concioussness.

"Who did this?" She asked.

"D...dad" Ryan managed to stutter out before falling into unconciossness.

* * *

**This is just a starter. I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. This story's plot is about what happened after episode 9 "Long Way Home". Since then I've been wanting to know why he ended up in care and why he's so cunning. So I behan writing this. Next chapter will show him going into care and how he ended up at TDG. Then, it will show what happens after Johnny leaves when Tee finds out that he has been lying about his past. To research this, I've been watching all of Ryan's scenes from TDG and trying to learn more about him. I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible. Xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of 'Sinister'. I have to ask if you would much rather have one long chapter every week or two, or two or three small chapters a week. I have GCSE's so I don't have much time to write**

**GhostlyBespook - thanks for the review. And here is the next update for you ㈳5**

* * *

"D...dad" Ryan managed to stutter out before falling into unconciossness.

"Ryan?" Khloe tried to wake him up but it didn't work. She continued driving to the hospital. When they got there, she lifted him up out of the car.

''Wh...where am I?'' Ryan woke up, eyes still closed.

''At the hospital. You're about to be seen by a doctor.'' Khloe had the 10 year old on her lap. It was now 3am and still no call from her mother. Khloe felt really sorry for Ryan as he in a way had no parents - his mum is dead, his father abuses him and his dad's girlfriend neglects him and doesn't think anything of him. Every day, she asks everyone but Ryan what they want for tea and Paul made Ryan cook it for them. Ryan has had to fend for himself for the last couple of years. Khloe usually saved him some of her desert. He has no bedroom, hardly any clothes to wear and was so small and skinny from lack of food. She could feel his ribs as she held him in her arms.

"Ryan Reeves" the nurse called. Khloe picked him up like a baby and took him into the doctor's office.

"Right, what happened?" the doctor asked. Khloe told him everything. About Paul and the abuse, about Ryan and how skinny he was and about what had happened earlier that night.

"I think we need to call social services. I'm admitting him into hospital to treat his injuries. Take him to the paediatric unit on the top floor and a nurse will see you there." With that, Khloe took Ryan upstairs to the children's ward.

* * *

"Khloe" Ryan woke up in a hospital bed. It was morning now. He noticed that his leg was bandaged up and he had a plaster on his head, which ached. He was connected to an IV drip and a heart monitor.

"I'm here." she ruffled his brown hair. "Listen, I have some news. You're going into foster care away from Paul and Sasha so they can't harm you anymore."

"But that means I won't be able to see you again."

"It doesn't mean that. It just means that you won't see me as often. I'll still visit you don't worry. They are moving you down south near London as that's where the foster family live. They're moving you to another hospital near your new house." Khloe explained. "Your new life begins tomorrow."

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think X.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Here is chapter 3 of 'Sinister'. The main focus of this story is what will happen after series 3 episode 10 of TDG, so the first few chapters may seemed a little rushed and skipped from one time to another. Their purpose is to just inform you of previous events that happened to Ryan which moulded him into the character he is at TDG. **

**I will try to give you a few short updates a week. This is my GCSE year, so if you don't get a chapter for a while, I'll aim to give you a very long one to make up for it.**

* * *

**Eighteen Months Later**

The foster placement hadn't gone quite to plan. Ryan hated his foster brother got on well at first and for the first year or so, it was perfect. But, an incident lead th them falling out and since then, they got into fights regularly, so social services decided that it would be best that Ryan would move to a new care home in Rochdale, around 300 miles away from his old foster family. The new care home was called Green Country care home. The title made sense as the home was in the middle of the countryside, reminding Ryan of his old home.

After an endless five hour drive, Ryan arrived at his new care home. It looked quite small and old - it was made of stone and had a bright green front door. Behind it, the Pennines were visible, making the scenery look beautiful. The care home was at the top of a steep hill and it was the one of just four houses on the top of that hill.

"Hello. I'm Sarah, head care worker at Green Country. You must be Ryan, please come in." said Sarah, ushering Ryan and his social worker in. Ryan could see four teenagers sitting on the stairs, three of them were girls. Sarah took Ryan into the office and sat him down.

"Ryan Reeves. Born 4th of August 2001, so you're nearly 12. Reason for being in care neglected by father and abused."

"That's me" he shrugged.

"Right, I'll get Kelli to show you to your room." They walked into the hallway. "Ryan this is Bree, who is 14, Kelli, who is 13, Alia, who just turned 16 and Sam, 15. Kelli, show Ryan to his room." Kelli took him up the narrow staircase to his new room. It was a decent size with a big windowsill, where you could see the valley out ahead. The walls were painted blue and white, with fitted wardrobes and a wooden double bed. Ryan instantly liked his new room.

"Just thought I'd warn you that Alia and Sam are the bullies here as they are the oldest and prefer to have things their way, so be careful who you make friends with." Kelli explained. "So why are you here?"

"Abusive dad and all." Ryan replied, opening his suitcase.

"Similar for me but it was my mum who was abusive." Kelli said. "Hey, take your hoodie off its boiling in here." Kelli was about to take Ryan's hoodie off when he grabbed on to his sleeves.

"I'm cold" he lied, turning away.

"You're sweating. FYI, you're a terrible liar." Kelli laughed, but that smile disappeared when she saw his wrists.

"Don't tell. Please." Ryan whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"But w..why?"

"Why what?" Ryan held his head in his hands, crying his eyes out.

"Why do you cut yourself?"

* * *

**I have figured out EXACTLY where this story is going. There are going to be a lot of cliff hangers (like this one) and some of them may remained unanswered for a few chapters, but if they are left unanswered, they may lead to a bigger plot. I felt like Ryan's story was all full of unanswered questions that the viewers asked. This story will fill those gaps in and I cant wait for the next series in September so these questions are answered. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for late update got so much work to do :( Ditched revising The Bosnian Crisis to write this chapter. How is the long weekend going? Here's chapter 4 of 'Sinister', which is an 'explanation' chapter so whatever happened in the last chapter will be explained.**

* * *

"Why do you cut yourself Ryan?" Kelli asked, sitting next to him.

"Its a long story."

"Go on, I'm listening." Ryan started to tell her.

"My mum died when I was eight and then my dad began drinking heavily. His girlfriend and her daughter moved in with us, so I had no bedroom. My dad's girlfriend wasn't bothered about me but her daughter was. One night, there was this huge incident which led to me going into hospital, and Khloe told the doctors everything and that's how I ended up in care." Ryan stopped there.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Kelli frowned.

"You should be a detective some day." Ryan joked. "I was put into care and it went well for the first year or so. But then at school the other kids started bullying me when they found out I was in foster care. My foster brother tried to back me up, but that made the others bully him too, so we fell out and started fighting. The bullying got horrendously bad, so I was moved here."

"Still, no clear answer."

"I cut because I...I'm depressed." Kelli was shocked. She didn't think that someone as young as him would have gone through the amount Ryan had.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Ryan loved being at Green Country. It was the first time in a long time that he felt like he was at home.

"Ryan, a word please." Sarah called. Ryan walked into her office, sitting down on the sofa.

"Ryan, there's been a little problem. Our care home had an inspection yesterday and unfortunately we are not able to cater for children with mental health problems, so we will have to relocate you." She explained. A million different thoughts ran through Ryan's head. The first one was the main one.

"How did you find out about my condition?" he asked.

"Social services emailed me." Sarah replied.

* * *

**Sixteen Months Later**

A thirteen year old Ryan had just arrived at Ashdeen Ridge care home in Newcastle. He was directed into the office.

"What happened in the past will stay in the past." Mike spoke to him.

"I think someone's breaking in to the car" Ryan lied as Mike rushed out.

_"How did you find out about my condition?" _

_"Social services emailed me." Sarah replied._

_Right click. Delete. Confirm delete._

The email was gone. Ryan poured Mike's coffee all over the keyboard and walked out. Whatever happened in the past would now _stay _in the past. Nobody knew, and he was certain it wouldn't come back to haunt him. He looked in his bag. _Antipsychotic drugs. _He emptied the entire jar down the sink, feeling proud of what he just did.

* * *

**Now its getting interesting! Next chapter is a chapter about a Tee-Ryan conversation, or her trying to talk to him. I'll try to have it up later today or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Here is chapter 5 of 'Sinister'. **

* * *

"I know you've been lying to everyone about your past. I'm gonna find out the truth." Tee approached Ryan. She was two years older than him, but he was still at least two heads taller than her.

"I know all your secrets and that your brother isn't going to be there to protect you anymore, so I'd be very careful about making enemies." Ryan then left the room, Tee becoming scared, but determined to know the truth.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

It had now been two weeks since Johnny left to be in the army and he had been keeping in touch with the YP at TDG. Tee was becoming mire and more intrigued about Ryan and she tried to go up to him.

"Ryan!" she called. Ryan began walking faster up the stairs. Unfortunately, this made him trip over. He tried to get up but it was obvious to him that he had twisted his ankle, much to Tee's advantage.

"Just stop following me yeah!" He said to her, limping up the stairs.

"No. Firstly, you can't get yourself up the stairs without help and secondly, I'm not scared of you, threaten me all you want, I'm not going to back down." she said sternly. Ryan rolled his eyes as he let her help him up. They both went to Ryan's room and he lay down. She closed the door.

"You need to elevate that." Tee put some cushions under his ankle.

"Thank you." he replied, surprising Tee.

"So, tell me then." Tee crouched down on the floor.

"Tell you what."

"Why you've been lying. Why some people think you're a car thief and others think that your some sort of a beggar. And why you're so sweet one moment and the next you're so cold." she demanded. Ryan decided to tell her why he's in care to shut her up.

"Abusive dad and all." he answered briefly.

"That's it? Then why all the lies?" Tee chided, being interrupted by Ryan's scream of pain.

"Can you get me some pain killers?" he asked.

"Oh don't give me tha..." she stopped and nodded when she saw the look on his face. He was serious.

"We'll finish this later." she left the room, returning with a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Thanks."

"Being polite are we." she joked. Ryan knew that she wasn't going to leave, but he wasn't going to give in to her.

"So...err...how long have you been in care?" He asked her awkwardly.

"I thought you already knew after looking through my files." She joked. "Drunk abusive dad but loving mother. Was yours similar?"

"Minus the loving mum pretty much yeh."

"Ouch. So how did social services find out?"

"There's was an incident and I was in hospital. Questions were asked and then I ended up in care." Ryan began to feel like he trusted her so he kept telling her. "Can you pass me the glass of water?" Tee passed him the glass and was shocked. She saw scars on his wrists, obviously from self harming. She decided to pretend like she didn't see them. For now.

"Have you ever been fostered?"

"A few times." He replied, without giving too much detail. "You?"

"Same. It never worked out though. I prefer it here to be honest and I've been at the Dumping ground for all of my time in care."

"I've been to some pretty rough places. So bad that you couldn't handle it anymore. Been bullied so horrendously thay I've lost my home. This is the first time in ages that I've felt like home, so don't you dare tell anyone about what you've seen on my wrists." Tears were steaming down his cheeks , he was getting very angry.

"Why would I? You trust me right." She tried to calm him down.

"Get out. Leave me alone!" He shouted. Tee left the room and heard him sobbing. She felt ad for him, but she wanted to so some snooping to see if he lied or not.

"Tee, you're in charge. Mo's had an accident and me and Mike are taking him to the hospital" Mayli told her and she left with Mike and Mo. This was the perfect opportunity for the snooping. She logged on to the computer and went through Ryan's folder. He had told the truth about everything, but there was one main thing that he didn't mention.

"Oh my god"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Double update today to make up for not updating. Please review and tell me what you think Tee saw.**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next part of Sinister.

* * *

" Oh my god " Tee read the file. _Ryan Reeves was put into care due to an abusive father and concerns of neglection. He was put into foster care at the age of ten after he was severely beaten up by his drunk father. Ryan was bullied horrendously at school. This lead to him being diagnosed with depression at the age of eleven. _

Just then, Tee heard someone coming, so she logged the computer off and went into her room, in absolute shock. She decided to ask Johnny what to do. She rung him on his mobile.

"Hey Tee. What's up?"

"I have something to tell you. It's the truth about Ryan. He...he's got..." Tee couldn't say it.

"Tee...Tell me."

"He has depression and it's bad." Johnny gasped. "And Mike doesn't know."

"How do you know?" Tee told him everything. About the whole conversation that they had and what she had read.

"Tee you need to tell Mike."

"But you don't get it. If this care home doesn't pass then he's gonna move away." Tee was in tears by now. She didn't know what to do.

"Speak to Ryan. Ask him if he's on meds or anything. If he's not then tell Mike. If he is them don't tell Mike."

"But how? And what if he refuses to talk to me?"

"Look Tee. I have to go. But just go up to him. He told you all that stuff so he trusts you."

"But what if he doesn't. Johnny?" Johnny had hung up, leaving Tee puzzled on what to do. She went into Ryan's room. He wasn't there. The bathroom door was shut, but unlocked.

"Ryan" she called. No answer. She walked towards the door and pushed it open, completely horrified at what she saw. She cupped Ryan's face. "Stand up for me, yeh" she stood him up and lay him down. She went and got an emergency first aid kit that Johnny had left for her.

"T...Tee" Ryan stuttered.

"I'm here." She looked at his blood covered wrists. He hadn't lost as much blood as she thought he had. She cleaned the cuts and wrapped bandages over them.

"Don't tell Mike." He said to her, face wet eith tears. Tee opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't.

* * *

Third update today. I don't think I'll be updating for a few days now as I have to do some hard core revision ㈷3. But now Tee knows what is up with him, but will she tell anyone aand what will happen if Mike finds out? And there is still one big unanswered question which I was going to include in this chapter, but I changed it ㈴7. HINT a familiar face (s) may return but are they good or bad?


	7. Chapter 7

**I'VE WORKED IT OUT! If I revise from 6.30 to 10 each night then I have from 5 to 6.30 to write each day IF I don't get homework. It's 17.29 in the UK right now so I have an hour ㈳5 lol I'm sp weird ㈴3㈳4**

* * *

"Ryan...I know about your d...depression" Tee blurted out, instantly regretting what she said.

"Don't tell anyone." Ryan answered, looking at her despararely.

"I won't tell, as long as you promise not to cut."

"Ok...that's fine." Tee got up and got her first aid kit. She wrapped his wrists up, covering him with a blanket. "Get some sleep, it's getting late. And if anyone asks, you fell into the bush when we were playing rugby." With that, Tee left.

That night, Tee nor Ryan could sleep. Tee was worried about Ryan. He was very depressed by the looks of it and nobody knew. He needed help, which she couldn't give to him. She decided that she would speak to him in the morning.

Ryan couldn't sleep either. So many thoughts were rushing through his head. He was worthless, nobody liked him at Ashdeen Ridge after the whole Mischief thing. They blamed him, but they didn't know what happened at Duffield house. How awful it was there. If only they knew. On top of all that, Tee knew about it. What if she told someone? He would be moved into a care home for mentally ill children, or would be moved to a rehab facilitation.

* * *

"Ryan, can I have a word?" Tee approached Ryan. He nodded amd they both went into his room.

"Ryan...you need help." She told him. He began tearing up. "Ryan, what's up?" She sat closer to him, consoling him.

"N...no. They'll send me back...I don't want to g...go back there." He stuttered out.

"Go back where?" Tee couldn't believe what she was hearing, but what he revealed to her next was even worse.

"Duffield house. A home for mentally ill kids." He looked down, holding his head in his hands.

"What happened there?"

"T...they...tortured m...me"

* * *

**My mum is now yelling up the stairs telling me to do some revision ㈴9. Dramatic finish! I have a VERY good idea on where this is going and what will happen in the next few chapters. **

REVIEW ㈴2


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I decided to write (I actually just wrote 'right' instead of 'write' #MyBrainIsWorkingTooHard :( lol) after revising science for 4 hours. Oh and Ryan's name isn't a character on this site for some reason so I've put Tee and not Ryan.**

* * *

"T...they...tortured m...me" Ryan was in floods of tears. Tee was absolutely horrified!

"W..what happened?" she bravely asked him, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Calm yourself down, then tell me." Ryan took a moment to compose himself before carrying on.

"I was sent to this home for mentally ill care kids. The care worker was insane himself and wasn't taking his meds for it" Ryan began.

"Then how did he get the job?" Tee frowned.

"I don't even know how he qualified to be a care worker let alone got a job." Ryan paused there.

"Go on. What happened?"

"H...he used to b...beat me" By this point, they were both in tears.

"Why though? You can't just beat a kid up!" Tee yelled.

"He beat me and this other lad because he didn't like us. We were beaten if we weren't up by a certain time, if we didn't get the chores done and if we ate more than one piece of fruit or a glass of water a day. We weren't allowed food and drink on the same day." Ryan explained, tears still falling down his cheeks. "I still have scars on my back from his beatings."

"Show me" He turned around. Tee lifted up his shirt from the back and was shocked at what she saw.

"They h...had this d...dog. It was a massive bulldog who h...hated all the k...kids a...and b...bit..." Ryan couldn't say anymore. He was too distressed.

"And is that why you set Mischief free" Ryan nodded. Tee gave him a huge hug, calming him down. Everyone was horrible to him after the whole Mischief thing happened, including Tee. Nobody but Harry and Johnny spoke to him after that incident, and Ryan couldn't tell anyone about why he did it. _If only they knew, _Tee thought. _If only_...

* * *

"TEA TIME!" Mayli shouted. All of the YP rushed down to the kitchen to get first pick of what to eat.

"Not seen you two all day." Mayli said to Ryan and Tee. They both shrugged and sat down separately on the table.

"So Ryan, were you off robbing today, or were you setting more innocent dogs free" Bailey joked and whacked him on the back.

"Bailey stop it" Tee said to him.

"Getting defensive are we? And you're supposed to be an animal lover!" Bailey argued back.

"What do you mean?" Tee questioned.

"He nearly killed my dog remember!" Bailey said back to her. Tee looked at Ryan. He was trying hard not to tear up and he was getting angry.

"Take that back!" he said fiercely.

"Make me" Ryan was about to take a punch at Bailey but Bailey punched Ryan's nose first and grabbed his left wrist. Carmen got up to pull Ryan back. She pulled his jacket back, exposing Ryan's wrists.

"Bailey you've scratched Ryan 100 times!" Floss yelled.

"No I haven't!" Bailey shouted back to her.

"Yes you have! Look..." Floss grabbed Ryan's wrist and pulled his sleeve back. Everyone was shocked.

"A...are those..." Carmen stuttered. Mayli re-entered the kitchen and saw Ryan's bloody nose and more importantly, his scars.

"Ryan...office now please." Mayli looked at him in horror. Ryan was now in tears as everyone stared at the troubled boy.

"Come on" Tee held his arm comfortingly and walked him to the office. All Ryan could think about was the torturing. He began having flashbacks. He couldn't breathe...he felt sick...he was dizzy...then heard Tee shout his name as he fell to his knees, vomiting before collapsing...

* * *

**Another bonus - I CAN WRITE BEFORE BED :) But seriously...I've never written a story at this pace before lol normally its two or three updates a month and now its two or three a day (well not that often but you know what I mean). CLIFF HANGER! Everyone knows his secret! BUT...will he be moved? Here's a little HINT, so for those of you who hate hints TINY SPOILER ALERT! _There is still one thing that is unanswered_...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All! Those days when you feel depressed for no reason :/**

* * *

Ryan woke, feeling dizzy. He felt Tee dabbing an ice pack on his head.

"You had a panic attack." she told him. He tried to get up. "Don't move. You need to rest."

"Did everyone see..." Ryan started.

"Yeh I'm afraid so. Mike wants a therapist to talk to you. He's booked you in for an appointment next week. But he wants to know what's happening." Tee explained.

"B...but I don't want to tell him. He'll send me away. Back to Duffield house. And you know what will happen if I go back"

"I won't let them take you. I promise." she reassured him, but didn't think that she would be able to keep it. TDG would most likely have an inspection to see if it was fit for handling mentally ill care kids and Tee had a feeling that it would fail and that Ryan would be moved elsewhere, which she didn't want.

"Mike told me to give him this" Carmen came in with a glass of water. She passed it to Tee and left.

"Here, drink this. It'll help your head." She held his head to the glass of water.

* * *

**The next day **

**_Ryan's POV_**

_I...I don't know what to tell Mike. He wants to know EVERYTHING and my social worker will be there, and she knows when I'm lying, so there's no getting out. I thought I'd be fine with telling Mike as he doesn't know everything and neither does my social worker. And they wouldn't find out about this either as I'd make sure I behaved myself. I don't know what to even do. I began to cry helplessly. Everyone else was at school and Mike had kept me off because of what happened yesterday. I chose to do something...cut. Yes, that would help. And Mike wouldn't even know as he would think they are fresh cuts from the past few days. I got my self harm kit out and cut. I began to get carried away...I kept cutting as the pain helped...I kept cutting. I felt dizzy and sick...I looked at the time. OH NO! I remembered that Mike had told me that my social worker would be coming at 3 and not 4...and it was 2.52. I'd have to clean up these cuts. One more wouldn't hurt. One turned into five new cuts. I was VERY dizzy...I grabbed on to the wall as I tried to walk to my on-suite bathroom. Having an on-suite was good because nobody would notice that I was in the bathroom a lot. I couldn't get to the bathroom...I began to vomit and then fell unconscious._

**_Tee's POV_**

_I just got back from school and I wanted to speak to Ryan to see how he was doing. I knocked on the door...no reply. _

_"Ryan" I called. No reply._

_"Ryan!" I knocked on his door again. "You'd better be decent as I'm coming in." But, nothing would have prepared me for what I saw. Ryan...he was just passed out. I screamed, hoping Mike would come. I ran over to Ryan. His wrists were bleeding. I put him into the recovery position. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. Mayli was up in Ryan's room instantly and so was everybody else. _

**Normal POV**

"Tee! What's up? What happened to him?" Mayli crouched next to him, dialling 999.

"I don't know...I came in and he was like this" Tee held his had, comforting him. The ambulance soon arrived and Tee and Mayli went into the hospital. Mayli told them everything she knew whilst Tee sat by his bedside.

"Thirteen year old boy diagnosed with depression and he was found like this. Scars are from self harming. Take him to the paediatric unit and put him on an IV drip. Take note of his blood pressure every hour." The doctor told the other doctor, who took him to the children's ward. Ryan was given a private room and was instantly hooked up to several machines. "I'll tell the nurses you are here."

Ryan was now awake, but felt terrible. He was on an IV drip and a heart monitor was attached to him. The nurse came in.

"Hi, I'll be your nurse today." The nurse said. "Name is Ryan Reeves." she looked over at him. "Ryan?"

"Khloe?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I think the next few chapters are going to be the climax of the story, so expect lots of drama. Lots of twists and turns lie ahead ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here's the next chapter of 'Sinister'. This may be the last update for a while as it is officially exams season :/ this chapter is sh*t I know but I've got exams and I wanted to give an update.**

* * *

"Khloe?" Ryan was shocked. Tee felt like she needed to give them their privacy, so she left.

"What's happened to you?" she asked him. Ryan had kept in touch with Khloe ever since they were separated. They kept texting each other, but when Ryan left Duffield House, the kids there destroyed his phone, so he lost all of his numbers, including Khloe's.

"I got sent to a decent place for a change." he explained.

"Still depressed?" she asked. He nodded.

"Why? They've moved you out of Duffield house haven't they and you're at a decent place." Khloe was confused.

"I...I don't know. I just feel so worthless and stupid all the time. I made a bad impression with the dog when I moved to Ashdene Ridge."

"You should have told them why you hate dogs. They'd have understood." Khloe comforted him.

"I couldn't. I didn't want anyone to know about me...I wanted a fresh start. I just wanted to be normal for a change. I wanted to feel accepted and not like I've been dumped by yet again another foster family because they think I'm hard to deal with or I'm mental or not doing well at school. You don't understand how painful it is being rejected by so many foster families...it feels like a stab in the back." he told her.

"I know its hard, but I don't think they would have cared if they did know the truth if you get me. By what you've told me, they wouldn't have cared if they knew everything about you, even the bipolar thing. They'd understand and would support you. If they knew you were bipolar, they'd help you through it." Khloe said, just as Tee walked in. _The secret is out, _he thought. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Y...your bipolar?" Tee was stunned.

"He is. Have you been taking your meds Ryan?" Khloe asked.

"You've not have you." Tee said to him. "Why didn't you just tell us? We wouldn't have cared."

"Remember that place in the country I was telling you about." Tee nodded. "Well...I was depressed when I got there and they needed to do an inspection of the place. I liked it there but...it failed, so I was moved." he explained, tears streaming down his face.

"And that's why you didn't tell us. Mike knows, doesn't he." Tee said to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I...I deleted the email which told him about the inspection when I got here." he told her. "You cant tell him Tee...he'll have to have the place inspected."

"I...you...you have to promise something...you have to make sure to take your pills. Then I wont tell him."

"I kinda threw them away...I have none left." Tee sighed.

"I can get you a repeat prescription with all the pills. But Tee, make sure he takes them." Khloe said.

"I will do."

* * *

**See how bad this chapter was :( #RevisionProblems. I'll try and post another short chapter for you today or tomorrow. **


End file.
